Nos decimos reyes
by public static void
Summary: La Silla de Piedramar no fue hecha para ser el asiento de un lord, sino de un Rey. Quellon Greyjoy se corona tras la rebelión de Robert, pero no es sino hasta años después que las Islas de Hierro (y Asha) comprenden lo que es tener un Rey.
1. Chapter 1

Este fic participa en el reto 'Nueva dinastía' del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras — Los personajes pertenecen a George Martin.

* * *

 _El derecho de rebelión es sagrado._

—Ricardo Flores Magón.

* * *

El Rey Robert Baratheon, primero de su nombre, echó una carcajada tan pronto las palabras de Quellon salieron de sus labios. A su alrededor, los nobles no supieron si imitar a su nuevo Rey, un rey en el cual aún no confiaban, o si seguir el ejemplo de los otros dos hombres tras él.

Lord Tywin Lannister de las Tierras del Oeste, quien se dice Escudo de Lannisport a pesar de jamás combatir contra la Flota de Hierro por sí mismo, mantuvo la mirada firme y fija en Quellon. Quellon, a su vez, no le permitió a Lord Lannister ganar en ese insulso reto.

Del otro lado del recién nombrado Rey, Jon Arryn, Señor del Nido, pareció reflexionar lo que Quellon dijo. A Quellon le desagradó aún más esa actitud que la de Tywin.

— No ha habido un Rey de Hierro desde hace tres siglos —habló el Rey de los Siete Reinos. En el Trono, lucía incómodo.

Los cortesanos miraban a Quellon con desprecio, creyendo que era lo que su nuevo rey intentaba demostrar. Pero Robert Baratheon no mostraba desprecio. El Rey Robert, primero de su nombre, sentía curiosidad.

Quellon abrió los brazos, mostrando una sonrisa honesta, firme y decidida.

— No ha habido un Rey de la Tormenta desde hace tres siglos. Y aquí estás gracias a nuestra Flota. No atacamos ni a las Tierras de los Ríos, ni a las Tierras del Oeste. Rompimos las Islas Escudo y con ellas a los hombres del Dominio. Impedimos que la escasa flota de Dorne interviniera. Liberamos el asedio de Lord Tyrell sobre el ancestral asiento de los Baratheon. Demostramos que apoyamos a su causa, ¿es mucho pedir que apoye la nuestra?

La carcajada de Robert sonó más sincera esta vez.

— ¿Planeas quitarme lo que he conquistado? Eres un viejo lord sin madera de Rey. Tus islas, de las que te sientes orgulloso, no subsistirán sin la Corona. Si te opones a mi mandato, saldrás vivo de Desembarco y llegarás a Pyke, pero ¿cuánto durarás? Reforzaré las costas desde el Norte hasta Dorne, y no quedará nada para los saqueadores que ondeen la bandera del kraken.

Quellon asintió.

— Si es así como quieres que sea, Robert —dijo, haciendo énfasis en el nombre, probando la igualdad de estatus—. Entonces comenzarás tu reinado con más guerra. Lo que he venido a hacer, no es a pedir permiso, ni a jurar lealtad a la nueva dinastía Baratheon. He venido a proponer tregua entre la Silla de Piedramar, y el Trono de Hierro.

— La Silla de Piedramar —intervino Lord Tywin, sardónico y frío—, no tiene el poder del Trono de Hierro.

— Si es así, ¿de qué han de temer? —contestó Quellon, sabiendo que puede ganar la discusión. Tras de él, Balon y Victarion permanecen serios y sin intervenir, pero las hachas y las espadas en su cinturón están listas para derramar sangre de ser necesario. Pagaremos el precio, pensó—. Para ustedes no somos más que saqueadores salvajes. Nuestra cultura es diferente. Nuestra gente es diferente. Pero a ojos suyos, no somos nada. Vivimos en islas de las que ustedes se burlan porque no son fértiles como su gran continente. Y aún así, sobrevivimos.

— Saqueando— dijo Jon Arryn con superioridad. Quellon esperó a que continuara, pero el viejo halcón no lo hizo.

— Hemos sido navegantes desde siempre —respondió Quellon sin alterarse. Era verdad, después de todo—. Pero han de recordar que las Tierras de los Ríos, de las que su esposa proviene, Lord Arryn, eran de los Reyes del Hierro. ¿Qué opción nos dejaron los dragones?

En el salón del trono hubo silencio, luego murmullos. Los cortesanos, nobles de las Tierras de la Corona que siguen al hombre que haga más fácil su vida, parecieron estar confundidos. Quellon reprimió un bufido. ¿Es que incluso los salvajes del hierro conocían más de la historia antes de los dragones que éstos sosos nobles?

El Rey Robert alzó una mano y los murmullos se detuvieron.

Quellon y Robert se miraron uno a otro por algunos segundos. Tywin Lannister y Jon Arryn adoptaron expresiones de desagrado, superioridad, incluso asco. Pero Robert no.

— No seré yo quien te dará una corona —dijo el nuevo Rey, iniciando nuevamente los murmullos que se tornaron aprobatorios. Para esos tontos nobles, el Rey se negó a la petición de Quellon.

Pero Quellon no hizo ninguna petición. Robert lo sabía, al igual que los dos hombres a su espalda que comenzaron a susurrar palabras al oído del nuevo Rey. Detrás de Quellon, Balon rió.

— Los Hijos del Hierro no aceptamos lo que nos ofrecen —dijo Quellon con firmeza—. Nosotros tomamos lo que es nuestro y la corona de madera a la deriva nos pertenece. La Silla de Piedramar nuevamente tiene un Rey.

Los murmullos se acrecentaron como las olas al chocar contra Pyke. Robert asintió hacia Quellon y él le devolvió el gesto, respeto naciendo entre dos monarcas.

Quellon se dió la vuelta, con sus hijos a su espalda y cien nacidos del hierro tras ellos, y salió con la frente en alto. Entró como Rey elegido por sus iguales, salió como Rey reconocido por los que se creyeron superiores.


	2. Chapter 2

_La independencia siempre fue mi deseo, la independencia siempre fue mi destino._

— Paul Verlaine

* * *

Pyke estaba tal cual lo dejaron. Quellon se alegró al ver la isla que desde su infancia llamó hogar. Sonrió al saber que, aunque Tywin Lannister y Jon Arryn quisieron hacerlo sentir menos de lo que es.

«Imposible,» piensa Quellon. «Las Islas soy yo, y yo soy las Islas.»

Vió alegremente cómo su tripulación cumplió sus deberes antes de anclar. Las armas y armadura (y unos cuantos tesoros más) saqueados de los restos de la Flota Redwyne y otras más, pasaban de mano en mano mientras cada uno de los hombres tomaba lo que quería. No hubo más que una disputa por dos hombres que peleaban por la misma espada bastarda.

Quellon se enorgulleció de Balon al ser él quien dió a los hombres una solución. Ahora, el mayor de sus hijos vivos portaba una nueva espada.

— Quién diría que regresarías como Rey, —dijo Victarion una vez que estuvieron en tierra. El más melancólico de sus hijos miró hacia el mar. La costa de Poniente apenas se alcanzaba a distinguir entre el oleaje y el cielo gris, un horizonte lleno de personas suaves y débiles. La debilidad les costó el impuesto de las Islas, pagado en hierro y acero.

— ¿No confías en tu padre? —preguntó Quellon, poniendo sobre el hombro de Victarion una mano llena de callos como símbolo de los años que luchó por convertirse en Capitán, en Señor, en Rey.

Victarion sonrió como rara vez hacía. Quellon lo tomó como una buena señal. Él era Victarion, la victoria de Quellon, y el buen augurio permaneció en el corazón de Quellon.

— Siempre dijiste que querías buenas relaciones con las tierras verdes —dijo al fin Victarion, mirando a su padre con curiosidad. Su hijo, a pesar de un buen Capitán y comandante, no era bueno con la política o las personas en general—. Es... extraño, que ahora quieras separarte del continente.

Quellon asintió.

— Eso no significa que no tenga buenas relaciones con las tierras verdes —respondió Quellon mientras cruzaban los puentes hasta la Silla de Piedramar. Quienes los veían, se arrodillaban—. Sólo quiere decir que somos independientes del Trono de Hierro. No pagaremos impuestos, no pelearemos sus guerras, no cederemos lo que obtengamos de naves en el Mar Estrecho y los Peldaños de Piedra. Quiere decir que lo que es nuestro, no lo compartiremos.

Quellon hizo una pausa y suspiró.

— Nadie nos impedirá crecer.

— Y no olvides lo mejor, hermano —dijo Euron, siempre burlón, abrazando a su hermano súbitamente—. Ahora eres un Príncipe.

Eso hizo sonreír a Victarion. Balon y Aeron, también cerca de ellos, rieron abiertamente.

— Es la voluntad del Dios Ahogado —afirmó Aeron—. Fueron grandes las ofrendas que le dimos.

Los cuatro hermanos continuaron riendo. Los propios hijos de Balon, Rodrik y Maron, llegaron corriendo de entre las personas que se reunieron alrededor de la Silla de Piedramar.

Quellon no se sentó en ella aún. Recordó ese día, meses antes, en que él mismo se levantó después de que un hombre de las tierras verdes le acuchilló en el pecho. De pura suerte, el cuchillo no lo hirió de muerte. Quellon mató al hombre, acabó con la Flota Redwyne, y clamó como suyos los vestigios de los navíos. Se arrancó el cuchillo del pecho (ignoró a Aeron diciendo que así no se debe hacer) y proclamó que la próxima vez que se sentara en la Silla de Piedramar, lo haría como Rey.

En el salón se hizo silencio y Quellon miró a su alrededor. Su esposa, Marya Piper, con su hijo Robin, aún en brazos, le sonrió. Vio en ella duda y asombro a la vez. Se sintió un verdadero Rey cuando ella lo miró.

Se hizo silencio, y uno de los hombres ahogados procedió hasta Quellon y le presentó un cajón de madera a la deriva. Quellon sacó piezas, uniendo y formando una corona firme. Pensó en cómo aquella madera resistió tanto tiempo en el agua, de la misma forma que él resistió tanto tiempo sometido bajo el yugo del dragón. Como madera a la deriva convertida en símbolo de reyes, los nacidos del hierro han llegado a la bahía de su libertad.

Se coronó a sí mismo, y el salón entero estalló en vítores.

No hubo más reverencias. Él tomó su corona, pero los hijos del hierro le permitieron quedarse con ella y Quellon no los defraudará.


	3. Chapter 3

El vaivén de las olas arrulló a Theon y mientras viajaban al Norte. Esa primera noche, Asha no pudo dormir y se contentó con cuidar a su pequeño hermano de ocho años. Ella no quería estar ahí, y él mucho menos, pero eran los únicos Greyjoy en edad de ser pupilos y como buenos súbditos (porque Mamá y Lady Marya se aseguraron de enseñarles cómo seguir al Rey) siguieron las órdenes que su abuelo dictó.

Nadie más iba con ellos aparte de la tripulación del tío Victarion y él mismo. Asha no supo qué pasó en Pyke, pero todos los adultos acordaron mandar a Victarion para distraerlo de lo sucedido. Tío Euron no estaba por ningún lado, y Lady Marya parecía asustarse hasta por las sombras.

Asha también quiso distraerse. El destino que le deparaba en el Norte no sería uno bueno. No era secreto que los pupilos eran bienvenidos o rehenes, y Asha no se sentía bienvenida incluso en el viaje. Salió de la cabina y buscó un buen lugar para observar las estrellas. Eran iguales que en casa, pero el aire soplando era frío como los temperamentos de los norteños.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí, Asha?

Era su tío Victarion, portando ojeras negras que remarcaban su piel quemada por la brisa. Asha quiso saber cómo hacerlo sentir mejor incluso sin saber qué le ocurría, pero nunca fue buena con esas cosas. Se las dejaba a Mamá y a Lady Marya, quien incluso al morir el pequeño Robyn fue fuerte y amable con todos.

— No quiero ir al Norte. Los hijos del hierro somos enemigos de los norteños, no sus rehenes.

Victarion se rió pero no sonó alegre. Se quedó varios segundos mirando el horizonte por donde Pyke se perdió hace días. Luego contestó.

— No serás rehén, Asha —Victarion le dijo y le palmeó la cabeza como hacía ella con Theon—. El Norte tiene minas de plata y cobre, pero comprar hierro les cuesta cuatro veces más de lo que cuesta minarlo. Ellos se beneficiarán de precios más accesibles mientras tú y Theon sean tratados bien.

Asha lo pensó. No tenía ningún sentido, pero eran costumbres de las tierras verdes y ¿qué sabía Asha, hija del hierro, de pagar con oro por lo que se quiere?

Victarion rió nuevamente y ahora sonó más algre. Al menos eso era bueno, pues su tío había estado demasiado huraño durante las últimas semanas.

— No te preocupes, sobrina. Te irá bien. Eres Asha Greyjoy y tienes sal, roca y hierro en tus venas. Nada malo pasará.

Su tío la guió hasta la cabina, donde Theon no había notado que se fue. La dejó ahí con otra palmada a su cabeza y ella le sonrió. Fue lo único que pudo hacer.

Se durmió intranquilamente y eso se repitió las noches siguientes hasta llegar a la costa.

— ¿Por qué no seguimos el río hasta la Ciudadela de Thorren? —preguntó con curiosidad. Tan pronto le dijeron que iría al Norte, averiguó las cosas más necesarias sobre ese reino. Conocía los nombres de los ríos, lagos, lagunas y ciudades pesqueras y portuarias. No había muchas de éstas últimas, y si le pareció decepcionante, no lo mencionó.

Su pregunta fue recibida con una sonrisa de lado de parte de Victarion.

— No es la ruta que preparó Lord Stark. Debemos mostrar que somos de confianza.

Siguieron por tierra, siempre al lado del río.

Theon tiritaba, pero Asha se alegró al notar que su hermano nunca protestó ni se quejó.

«Un verdadero hijo del hierro. Jamás nos obligarán a olvidar de dónde venimos.»

Cuando llegaron a la Ciudadela de Thorren, los Tallhart los recibieron con desconfianza. Después de siglos de saqueos a la costa Pedregosa y a la bahía Aguarresplandeciente, la mala relación entre las Islas y el Norte se notaba a distancia.

Aún así, Asha, su hermano y su tío fueron recibidos como se recibe a la realeza. Al menos como se hace en el Norte, porque la austeridad era muy similar a la de su hogar. El festín fue sencillo y constó de dos platos y un postre de frutos rojos parecidos al endrino. Victarion las llamó cerezas y les contó de aquella vez que Balon saqueo tres barcos repletos de ellas.

— La vida en Pyke fue muy dulce por aquellos días —dijo Victarion y los tres rieron a sabiendas de que los otros comenzales les miraban con desagrado.

Partieron a la mañana siguiente sin más contingente despidiéndolos que Lord Benfred y el castellano. Asha supo que era un insulto pero lo ignoró. Lo que esas personas pensaran de ella no importaba mucho.

Para cuando llegaron a Invernalia, Theon cabalgaba alegremente con sólo una capa encima. No parecía tener frío y Asha le recriminó mentalmente ser mejor que ella en eso. Ella era la fuerte. Ella era la mayor. Ella, y no Theon ni Maron ni Rodrick, ella era el orgullo de Balon y la preferida de Quellon. Pero fue Theon el que entró a Pueblo del Invierno con una sonrisa en el rostro, y fue Theon quien acaparó la atención de Lord Stark.

«Mejor para mi. Seré una sombra, un viento negro en la oscuridad de la noche, y escaparé de esta prisión.»

Hizo una reverencia a Lord Stark y a su esposa, y miró a los dos hijos de ésta con burla. El mayor de los niños Stark era menor incluso que Theon, la niña siguiente llevaba un vestido celeste y rosa. Lady Stark, además, lucía un vientre de embarazada y Asha hizo una mueca de disgusto.

No le agradó nada ser llamada Princesa Asha por todos alrededor. En Pyke, Asha era Asha igual que Quellon era Quellon. La corona no era sino un símbolo de libertad para su pueblo, y aquí en Invernalia se sentía sólo como la cadena que la ataba a una mazmorra oscura.

— No quiero quedarme aquí —dijo Asha, viendo cómo Theon se hacía amigo del niño Stark con facilidad. Adivinó que su hermano se sentía bienvenido de una forma que ella no.

Victarion, al escucharla, bufó con humor. Estaban lejos de cualquier sirviente de los Stark, y Asha aprovechó para robar a su tío un abrazo que duró menos de dos segundos, y la hizo sentir mejor.

— Y no lo harás. El Rey hizo arreglos para que seas pupila de Maege Mormont —dijo Victarion con mueca de desagrado. Más de una vez la mujer ahuyentó a Victarion de sus tierras con sólo un puñado de hombres y mujeres más agresivos que incluso Euron—. Serás _embajadora_ de las Islas.

— ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo? ¿Por qué el abuelo querría ser Rey si significa separarnos a todos?

Victarion suspiró y llevó a Asha hasta las gradas de madera desde donde se podía observar el patio de armas.

— Mi padre vió las Islas de Hierro pobres y burladas, Asha. No teníamos comida más que pescado y mariscos, y los únicos tesoros que obteníamos era porque saqueabamos. No teníamos nada propio. Nuestras tradiciones nos han mantenido vivos, pero mi padre quiere más que _seguir viviendo_. Quiere convertir a las Islas en un gran reino y eso no se logra saqueando.

— ¿Y eso qué? Ahora nos decimos reyes pero estamos peor —Asha alzó la voz un poco, atrayendo la mirada de Theon y su nuevo amigo. Respiró ondo y suspiró. Más calmada, continuó—. Han pasado tres años desde que el abuelo se convirtió en Rey, y en esos tres años he visto a las personas sufrir la verdadera pobreza. No tenemos telas nuevas, ni armas ni más barcos. No tenemos nada, tío. ¿De qué sirve la corona, si no nos da sustento?

Victarion no dijo nada inmediatamente, pero no rompió contacto visual con ella. Asha se sintió vulnerable bajo su mirada.

— De eso se trata ser Rey, Asha. Es tomar las decisiones difíciles que nadie quiere tomar y hacer lo mejor con ellas. Yo apoyo a mi padre como buen hijo, y tú debes hacer lo mismo. Incluso si no te gusta.

— ¿Para qué? El _Rey_ me ha mandado lejos, a la Isla donde vive una de las familias con quien tenemos más enemistad. ¿Qué pretende el Rey, si tanto sabes cómo piensa?

— Pretende que lo ayudes a construir un mejor lugar para la familia que tenemos. Tal vez no lo veas de la misma manera, sobrina, pero esto nos ayudará a tener mejores relaciones con los Siete Reinos. El Norte es como nosotros: ellos siguen a los fuertes y no a los ricos y pretensiosos. Hemos de demostrar que somos fuertes.

Asha no entendió ese díá. Cuando regresó a la _Victoria de Hierro_ y navegó hacia el Norte, no lo entendió. Cuando conoció a Maege Mormont y a sus hijas, no lo entendió.

Cuando la guerra llegó a Poniente de nuevo y de su familia sólo quedaron sus tíos y Theon, recordó las palabras de Victarion y entendió lo que años atrás quiso decir.


	4. Chapter 4

Pelear al lado de Maege Mormont fue una experiencia que Asha no cambiaría por nada. La mujer era todo un ejemplo de cómo ser a la vez guerrera y una dama, no bordando junto al fuego sino gobernando con honor y justicia. Asha, que no pensó llegar a gustar de la Isla del Oso, se retractó de todo lo malo dicho sobre los Mormont en menos de un mes.

Sus dos años ahí se convirtieron en enseñanza y aprendizaje. Maege fue su tutora en asuntos de política, insistiendo que toda mujer debe saber sobre la soga que los hombres usan para atarlas. Dacey la enseñó a usar el mazo tan bien como Urri, cuando vivía, le enseñó a utilizar el hacha. Alysanne le mostró que una guerrera puede ser una madre. Lyra le mostró que ser femenina no la hacía débil. Jorelle, de su misma edad, le mostró que _ser una niña_ no la hacía menos madura.

Su favorita de todas las Mormont fue Lyanna, sin duda alguna. La pequeña tenía cuatro años cuando Asha partió de Isla del Oso y lloró como si su propia madre se fuera. Janos y Mariane, rogaron por acompañarla.

Asha tuvo que partir sola, sin embargo. El Rey Quellon falleció y la presencia de Asha era requerida en Pyke. No lograba imaginar por qué, pero navegó gustosa en el barco que Rodrick envió para ella.

Le gustó sentirse Capitán. _Viento Negro_ navegó con suavidad sobre las olas y no hubo contratiempo alguno que la detuviera de llegar a Cabo Kraken a tiempo para reunirse con Theon, su hermano pequeño. Jamás imaginó encontrarlo en un barco propio, pues lo recordaba pequeño y regordete, tiritando y sonriendo.

— ¿Asha? —él llamó desde la cubierta de su navío. Era de madera más oscura que el de ella, pero el mástil era tan blanco como un arciano y Asha supuso que sería un regalo de Lord Stark.

— Hermano —ella contestó y se colgó de una cuerda para brincar con destreza hasta el barco de Theon.

— Bienvenida al _Corazón del mar_ , supongo.

Ella bufó riéndose.

— ¿Corazón del mar? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?

Theon enrrojeció.

— Sansa pensó que era un buen nombre —dijo por lo bajo, avergonzado.

— ¿La hija de Lord Stark? No me digas que estás enamorado de una doncella de las tierras verdes?

Su hermano le golpeó el hombro como cuando eran niños y eso conmovió a Asha. Se arrojó hacia él en un abrazo y se permitió sentir el cariño de su familia, algo que llevaba años sin experimentar.

— Comamos algo —dijo Theon, rompiendo el abrazo—. ¿Te quedas aquí, o abordamos tu barcoluengo?

— _Viento Negro_ —dijo ella, mirando a sus hombres en la cubierta. Trabajaban bien bajo sus órdenes a pesar de que llevaba apenas un mes de Capitán. Confiaba en ellos—. Comamos aquí. Cuéntame de Invernalia.

Theon sonrió. Era una sonrisa muy distinta a las que de niño mostraba. Le contó muchas de sus historias con Robb Stark, Sansa Stark, los chicos menores, el bastardo de Stark, e incluso de Lord Stark. A su hermano, al parecer, le fue tan bien como a ella misma.

— ¿Para qué crees que nos han pedido regresar? —preguntó Theon después de terminar el pan azucarado.

Ella se encogió de hombros. Era algo que no había mencionado Balon en su carta.

— ¿Haz recibido cartas de Pyke? —le preguntó Asha a cambio.

Theon asintió.

— De todos menos de Euron y Maron. ¿Crees que tenga que ver con eso?

Asha no quiso contestar. En Isla del Oso se enteró de lo que Euron hizo a la esposa de Victarion semanas antes de que partieran de Pyke. Mirando hacia atrás, era algo oscuro que ella prefería olvidar. Le preocupaba su tío Victarion, el hombre que a pesar de su lealtad hacia su hermano recibió a cambio un crímen que Asha consideró imperdonable.

— Supongo que lo sabremos pronto.

Ella regresó al _Viento Negro_ antes de que el sol se pusiera. Las nubes que se arremolinaban señalaban tormenta y aunque su tripulación sabía qué hacer, era su deber como Capitán comandarlos. Eso no sólo lo aprendió de su familia, sino de las Mormont. Todo aquello que fuera su responsabilidad, merecía su detallada atención. Así funcionaba Isla del Oso, el Muro comandado por Jeor Mormont, y el Norte comandado por Lord Stark. También era así en las Islas, supuso.

Se decía que su abuelo pasó mucho tiempo en el mar con diversos Capitanes en diversos barcos, en distintos pueblos viendo vivir a las personas. Así se enteró de los problemas de las Islas y les buscó remedio. Asha deseó con el corazón que las Islas no hayan perdido su esencia con tantos cambios que su abuelo realizó.

Al llegar a Pyke descubrió que cambió para bien.

Al entrar al castillo vió que su familia no estaba.

Al llegar a la Silla de Piedramar, Asha vió a Euron sentado.

— Mierda —dijo Theon.


	5. Chapter 5

Euron no les tuvo miedo ni por un segundo. Los dejó ir sin preocuparle que pudieran hacer algo en su contra o de Maron, subestimándolos.

— Está bien, Theon. Está bien —afirmaba ella mientras la tripulación abordaba presurosa.

El _Viento Negro_ y el _Corazón del mar_ estaban intactos. Euron se burlaba de ellos, llamándolos débiles sin siquiera hablar.

— No está bien. Los mató, Asha. ¡Euron los mató!

Zarparon de inmediato y no hablaron hasta que las Islas se perdieron de vista.

— Debemos ir a Harlaw. El Lector nos recibirá.

Theon bufó. Su rostro no dejó ver más que solemnidad que Asha recuerda haber visto en el rostro de Ned Stark.

«Tú también creciste, hermanito. Aprendiste de Ned Stark como yo aprendí de Maege. Podemos con esto.»

— Debemos regresar al Norte. Lord Stark nos ayudará a recuperar nuestro reino, Asha.

«No es nuestro. Es tuyo ahora que el abuelo y nuestro padre han muerto. Mamá, no te volveré a ver. Lo siento.»

— Por más afecto que te tenga Ned Stark, él no puede declarar la guerra a las Islas de Hierro, Theon. El abuelo se encargó de eso: si las Islas son atacadas, los hijos del hierro saquearán, violarán y matarán a toda la costa. Estaríamos llevando a nuestra gente al pasado, a la barbarie.

Theon apretó la quijada y cerró los ojos. Con la brisa, su cabello negro ondeaba, formando un halo oscuro sobre su cabeza. Asha lo vió como un símbolo de tiempos oscuros.

— ¿Qué haremos entonces?

Asha frunció el ceño. Se imaginó a sí misma entre la densa nieve de Isla del Oso, jugando con Lyanna y Mariane. Recordó a su propio _oso_ , un hombre de cabello castaño y ojos grises como tormenta que la recibió en su cama decenas de veces. Pensó en todos los momentos felices que tuvo en el lugar que creyó una prisión.

Asha quiso dejar ir las Islas de Hierro.

— Preparamos una flota. Vamos a la guerra contra Euron. Recuperamos la Silla de Piedramar y te sentamos en ella como Rey. Eso haremos.

* * *

Pasaron años.

Primero vino la guerra de los Cuatro Reyes. Theon y ella estuvieron ahí todo el tiempo. Ella sacó el cuerpo de Dacey del ensangrentado salón de los Gemelos. Theon, con más suerte, sacó a Robb Stark vivo pero herido a rastras.

Luego vino la guerra contra los Otros. Leyendas que Asha jamás creyó que existieran incluso cuando tantos isleños del Norte afirmaban que eran reales. Los quemaron a todos con ayuda de tres dragones.

Ellos fueron los siguientes. Los dragones intentaron conquistar y el Norte permaneció de pie con su propio Rey. Theon, Rey por su propio derecho, fue la mano derecha del Rey Robb Stark en la guerra contra la Reina Dragón. Con ella no hubo tanta muerte y pronto llegó la paz.

Fue entonces que Asha y Theon partieron del Norte con una Flota tras de ellos. No fue necesaria, pues al verlos los hijos del hierro supieron qué hacer y a quién seguir.

Euron escapó, pero los dos estaban seguros de que no regresaría ni a las Islas de Hierro, ni al Norte.

* * *

Asha le mostró a Maege todo Pyke.

La mujer, sobreviviente de tres guerras, tenía sólo un ojo y una de sus manos fue cercenada. Ella siguió alta e imponente, incluso ahora a sus casi sesenta años. Asha la llevó del brazo y le mostró los recuerdos felices que conservó durante años.

— Aquí fue donde el Rey Quellon me dió un coscorrón por intentar robar un barco junto a Urri, mi tío. Eso fue dos años antes de la Independencia.

— Esa torre era donde Mamá y yo vivíamos. Toda una torre para nosotras sólas y Lady Marya. Lady Marya fue la tercera esposa del Rey Quellon.

— ¿Ves esa mancha? Es la sangre de la primera vez que jugué al baile de los dedos.

Maege sonrió durante todo el recorrido y Asha se sintió más feliz de lo que alguna vez fue. Ella le recordaba a su abuelo, a su padre y a su madre a la vez.

— Y aquí es donde Theon será coronado mañana —dijo Asha con un suspiro. Dejó para el final la Silla de Piedramar, que se erguía impecable justo como los hijos del hierro que estuvieron atrapados bajo el mando de Euron.

Maege dejó salir una risita.

— Cuando eras una niña, una vez me dijiste que quisieras que los reyes no existieran. Que querías ser libre y los reyes y las responsabilidades eran tu yugo. Mírate ahora, _hacedora de reyes_.

Asha sonrió.

— Theon será un buen rey.

— Claro que lo será. Creció con Ned Stark.

A Asha le habría gustado que Maege creyera en ella y en Theon por ser ellos mismos, pero tomó sus palabras con afecto aunque no le parecieron del todo apropiadas. Maege era una norteña a fin de cuentas, y por más que Asha le quisiera como segunda madre, ella era una hija del hierro.


End file.
